Furon Loathing In Bay City
'Furon Loathing In Bay City '''is the first storyline mission in ''Destroy All Humans! 2, taking place in Bay City immediately after the introduction. It serves as the tutorial mission of the game. Overview After being confronted by a KGB assassin in Golden Gate Park only a few seconds after the Furon Mothership is destroyed, Crypto takes out his Zap-O-Matic and starts killing a swarm of agents coming into the park, avoiding burning debris falling from the sky. When he has killed all the agents, Orthopox tells Crypto to meet him in a parking lot in Hashbury. At the parking lot, Crypto meets Pox in his Holopox Unit. Pox informs Crypto that the Mothership has been destroyed, killing him. However, he managed to upload his subconsciousness into a Holopox Unit seconds before his death. He tells Crypto to find statues of an ancient Furon god, Arkvoodle, which will allow him to land his Saucer. As Crypto is seconds away from leaving, he notices a time bomb inside the hole Pox landed in. The bomb is set off, destroying a hotel and destroying Crypto's shield. Crypto makes it to an Arkvoodle statue in a building complex in western Hashbury. He activates the statue by electrifying it with his Zap-O-Matic. This summons more KGB agents into the complex, which Crypto quickly kills. The Arkvoodle statue transforms into a landing zone, allowing Crypto to land his saucer. Crypto takes out the Holopox Unit, asking Pox for some weapons. Pox mentions that the weapons were being stored in units called Datacores that also landed on Earth after the Mothership's destruction. However, he has managed to find one east of their location. Crypto finds the Dislocator's Datacore on top of an apartment, which is surrounded by KGB agents. He then leaves the area. Nearby, Ivan Oranchov and another KGB agent are spying on Crypto and Pox from the roof. Oranchov is angered that his plan to kills the Furons failed. He tells his partner to make sure they ship in as much Revelade as they can, as long as the distributor does not know why. Rewards The mission Where Have All The Flower Children Gone? is unlocked after completing this weapon. Crypto is now able to explore Bay City and is able to use the Dislocator. Landing Zones are also now unlocked. Trivia *This is the only mission in the game where both burning debris and Meteor Strike are scripted - The Meteor Strike will happen if Crypto goes to the northern exit of Golden Gate Park. In addition, debris will happen until Crypto manages to talk to Pox. *This mission is not named in-game; it is only named in the files. *The KGB agents encountered in this mission are weaker than normal, even weaker than civilians. They can easily be killed by using PK and a full shot from the Zap-O-Matic. This was likely done for the purpose of this mission. **This also happens in Where Have All The Flower Children Gone? and The Alien Who Probed Me. *The Alert Level is disabled during the mission. Category:Missions Category:Bay City Missions Category:Missions in Destroy All Humans! 2